A Halloween Fright
by Heartless-Nobody-24
Summary: What happens when a dead rival returns on Halloween night? Will the gang be able to destroy him again? Read and find out.
1. Odd's Odd Idea

I do not own Code Lyoko or any other references made in this story.

This is my first story so…if you like it, cool; if not, who cares.

* * *

It is October 30th, day before Halloween, at Kadic Academy. X.A.N.A. has been destroyed, Aelita's father has died, William has been freed, and Yumi and Ulrich are still trying to figure out what the hell is going on between them.

There is to be a costume party tomorrow night in the gymnasium, and everyone is ecstatic about it. Odd, as can be predicted, is bragging about his awesome costume, how no one will even come in comparison to how cool his will be. But of course he doesn't even have a costume, or a thought of what it could be.

Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremy, Aelita, and William (who they recently just allowed back into their group), are all working to set up everything for the party. While walking through the forest, Odd suddenly has a revelation, though a daring one at that. An idea of how he can win the costume party. Thinking of all the problems that could be created, but more about the excellent benefits of this idea. And he Sprints towards the gym thinking Jeremy will never agree to it.


	2. Odd's Explanation

I do not own Code Lyoko or any other references made in this story.

This is my first story so…if you like it, cool; if not, who cares.

* * *

Odd finds the group hard at work setting up the Halloween party. He calls them all over to a corner and begins his explanation for his plan…

Odd, "Alright let me finish before you interrupt. OK? Here's my idea, we turn on the Supercomputer…"

All the others, "WWWWHHHHHHHAAAAATTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Odd, "Shhhhh. Hold on, jeez. We start up the Supercomputer, and we have Einstein and Aelita create a way to Transport ourselves directly into our own Tower so that we Translate to our Supercomputer?"

Yumi, "WHAT?!"

Odd, "You know how we Translated ourselves to XANA's Supercomputers by connecting the Skid to a Tower?"

Ulrich, "Yeah? So?"

Odd, "Well we do exactly that, but to OUR Supercomputer! Good idea huh?"

Jeremy, "You really bragged about having such an awesome costume, didn't you?"

Odd, "Ok yeah I did. But that doesn't matter right now. Can you do it?"

(Jeremy and Aelita look at each questionably) Aelita, "Yeah we could."

Odd, "SWEET!"

Jeremy, "But we still won't."

Odd, "PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!"

Jeremy, "NO!"

Odd, "But XANA is dead right? What danger could there possibly be in turning it back on?"

The others took that as a good point. Aelita was ready to counter it though.

Aelita, "Odd. The reason we can't turn it on is...it would be to hard to remember all the sad memories that were linked to it. My father..."

She stood still for a moment, tears gathering at her eyes. The others knew she was going through a hard time still since Franz Hopper sacrificed himself to destroy XANA. Jeremy goes to comfort her.

Jeremy, "We can't do it."

Odd realises he has but one option to make them do it, "Do it or I'll tell the whole school that I saw Aelita sneak into your room last night Jeremy. AND that I heard you two doing it. And I can find ways to prove those statements."

(Jeremy and Aelita's faces turn blush dark red) Jeremy, "Fine! We'll find a way to do it tonight. We'll have to restart the Supercomputer tonight to be able to check if it works."

And so began the trouble.


	3. William's Nightmare

I do not own Code Lyoko or any other references made in this story.

This is my first story so…if you like it, cool; if not, who cares.

* * *

So the two geniuses work up a way to Translate themselves directly through to their Supercomputer. They find a way to dock the scanners directly to one of their towers without using the recently destroyed Skid.

(View of William's Room)

We see William laying in his bed. Having nightmares of his being imprisoned by XANA in Lyoko. The torture that XANA inflicted on him for the sheer joy of it. Making him see his friends tortured and killed over and over again, more painful every time. How XANA tested him for his weaknesses; physically, mentally, emotionally, and other ways. Just to find a way to strike harder at his enemies. But the worst of all the tortures was the last thing he saw before being rescued. He saw XANA returning, even though it is impossible. He sees XANA returning through him, and destroying the world and killing everything. But he would let William live to see the devastation that he helped to create. As his nightmares grow worse, a mark is burning on the back of his neck.

The Eye of XANA glows fiery red just beneath his hair-line. Growing in intensity as the nightmares worsen.

* * *

I know it's a short chapter. But just deal with it and read on.


	4. The Recollection: Memories

I do not own Code Lyoko or any other references made or thought that I have made in this story thanks.

* * *

_Midnight before Halloween. Aelita and Jeremy have finished the project._

Aelita returned to her bedroom after finishing the programming. It was all ready, tomorrow they would bring themselves straight to the Supercomputer. She laid down in her bed thinking of what had just happened that day after dinner... Jeremy sitting in his computer chair, doing nothing but thinking, remembering their sorrowful night… Odd and Ulrich lay in their dorm beds, they both knew that the other wasn't asleep but they couldn't muster up anything to say to each other. Their brains raking over the past few hours… Likewise, Yumi sat in her room, restless as all the others, shook at her recollection of the recent events…

_Five hours earlier. Jeremy, Aelita, Yumi, Odd, Ulrich, and William sneak out of dinner and into the forest._

As the six go through the forest they think of all the troubles they once faced forcing them to walk this path; the giant teddy bear, the swarm of wasps, the out-of-control bulldozers, and everything else. They remembered how all of those things kept them under constant fear, always watching for an attempt to kill them, and they thought of how good they felt when it was over. When the Supercomputer was shut off all their worries of unnatural attacks and assassination attempts just went away, they felt like they were set free from years in a minefield where at any time one could shoot off.

Once they reached the ladder, the one that they had wished never to see in their lifetimes ever again, they descended into the sewers that they had tried to forget for so long. They had taken their skateboards and scooters back to their rooms months ago, so they were forced to walk.

Aelita thought of how the Supercomputer had been her prison for years, how Jeremy had finally woken her up, how she reentered the Earth, but the thought that plagued her mind most was the thought of her father. She had never gotten the picture of his sacrifice out of her mind, how she had hoped that their might be a way to reconfigure him out of some leftover data but that it was insufficient. No matter how much she thought of the good that had come; meeting the group, destroying XANA, and most importantly getting together with Jeremy; she couldn't let go of that one thought. That thought burdened her mind until they reached the second ladder to the factory bridge.

As Ulrich stepped onto the bridge to the factory he recalled all the terrifying occasions he had spent here. When he was dragged here by a horde of bulldozers, nearly killed by secret agents, rats, zombies, giant food monster, weird ghost creatures (polymorphic whatevers), and everything else. He thought of all the personal dangers and frights he met; his mother and father being lifted towards outer space, nearly losing his friends, almost losing Jim, watching Yumi fall into the Digital Sea because he was to late to catch her (the most terrifying personal moment), and being kissed and having to kiss SISSI (the most HORRIFYING thing to ever happen). But thinking about it, Ulrich realized it was the greatest thing that ever happened to him. He had a place to go to get away from the world, especially his dad. But the most important thing was it brought him together with Yumi, and made him realize how much he is really in-love with her (though he still is to chicken to tell her, but he has a plan).

When Yumi swung down the rope, something she hadn't done in quite a while and she was glad about it. She had never truly liked Lyoko; it had created too many dangers. She had almost died multiple times, she had to witness her friends nearly die, her family nearly killed by a Krab, William being held captive, and everything else. Only three good things came out of turning on the Supercomputer; we got Aelita out, our group had come together, and she had fallen in-love with Ulrich (but she was waiting for him to make the first move, if he ever will). Approaching the elevator, she wished Odd had never thought of this idea, forcing them all back here to dig up their buried past. And in her opinion, it was better left underground.

Going down in the elevator, William shivered a bit. The last time he had done this, he was finally trusted by the group (mostly just Yumi) to go to Lyoko. And what had happened in that very first trip to a world which had brought wonder and adventure to five other people? Months of torture and imprisonment by an evil computer virus wanting to take over the world. Great morale booster to make him want to come back. But all he had to do was remember that XANA was dead. He can't come back, no more pain. They made it to the Computer Room and for some reason he was still shivering.

As the gang walked out of the elevator into the Computer Room, Jeremy suggested he go alone to the Core Room to turn it on. Going down Jeremy thought of the time, nearly three years ago, he first came down here. He had hoped to find spare metal, and had found a digital world and a girl no computer geek would ever have had the guts to talk to. And it was a girl he had fallen for the second he saw her. He opened the hatch on the computer core and grabbed the switch. In the instant he touched it he remember all the attacks they'd faced, all the times he sent his friends into a world where they could die while he sat in safety at a computer. He had always seen himself as a partial coward, that's why he always tried to make programs to help them, but they almost always made more problems than solutions. Flipping the switch he could feel the computer come back alive, turning around he went to the Computer Room.

Odd had been sent to the Scanner Room to plug-in a data-scanner. Reaching the room, he nearly fell to his knees, thinking of all the things that had happened. He walked over to the Scanner that had once been his. He remembered how he was the first to go to Lyoko because Ulrich had stolen Kiwi to use as a guinea pig, JERK!! Odd had always loved Lyoko. His being so free-spirited had always cancelled out all the danger and risks, he quickly forgot all the times that they had nearly died and thought of the thrill. He loved being the hero; saving the world over and over again from XANA was the greatest time of his life. Odd came out of his trance at the sound of Jeremy's voice telling him to hurry up.


	5. The Recollection: Restart

I do not own Code Lyoko, any other references made, or any references thought to have been made.

* * *

"Odd!! Hurry up and plug it in, then get up here." Jeremy screamed into the microphone.

"Sorry!" Odd replied. He finished it up and went upstairs.

"Why are we doing all of this? Isn't Lyoko reloaded already? All we had to do was restart the core. Didn't we?" Ulrich asked.

"Well yes, no, kinda…" Jeremy answered, flustered.

"Well? Which is it?" Yumi persisted.

Aelita answered for Jeremy, "Last time we turned off the Supercomputer, we disconnected most of the programs. Including the one activating Lyoko. So what should normally happen, won't."

"Why did you do that?" William asked.

"To prevent anyone from finding it like we did." Said Jeremy matter-of-factly.

"Ah."

"Alright everything's good down there." Odd told, coming out of the elevator.

Jeremy nodded and returned to the Supercomputer, "OK, running Re-installation Program………now!"

Instantly the computer screen came on showing all the data from their past adventures.

William suddenly crashes to the floor. Feeling like a burning pole was being shoved straight into the back of his neck. The Eye of XANA flashing in his eyes, glowing as red as the one just beneath the hair-line on the back of his head.

As the rest of the group helps him up, none of them notice the Eye glowing beneath William's long hair. Insisting that he's fine the group gets back to work. Ulrich tries to calm him down, insisting that it was just a bad memory coming back. William had to agree, accepting there was no other solution. Jeremy restarted the Translation Program and downloaded almost all the data from the Supercomputer onto his laptop, for Aelita and him to work on that night.

On their way back to Kadic the group still remained rather quiet. Not wanting to start anything that the others might become more depressed at.


	6. Suit Up

I do not own Code Lyoko, or any other references made or thought to have been made.

* * *

Today is Halloween. The gym is set for a party and a costume fashion show. People are already running around asking teachers and students for candy. The group goes out to the forest a couple hours before the party is to begin. It's 6 o'clock at night and the Sun is just beginning to set. Within these twilight hours, the six go down the ladder and walk towards the Factory. Jeremy has brought his laptop with the data to Translate them to the Supercomputer. Odd is ecstatic, unlike the rest of the group who are still skeptical of the whole idea.

Reaching the Supercomputer Jeremy downloads the data checks for viruses, there are none.

_For once. The one time we have all time in the world to get it to work, it works perfectly._ Jeremy thought.

"Alright Odd, you're going first. You will be the first test to see if it works properly." Aelita said.

Odd, "WWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!! Why me?!?! Why not Ulrich? No offence." Ulrich just scoffed at the remark.

Jeremy, "Well it was your idea to do this in the first place. So go on."

Everyone grinned as Odd went down to the Scanner Room looking terrified. Stepping into his Scanner, he waited as Jeremy began his…countdown, I guess.

"Transfer Odd! Scanner Odd!..." Jeremy yelled in a creepy voice to creep out Odd, and it was making him shiver in the little tube. "TRANSLATE!! Man that sounds so different and weird. Oh well."

Odd saw the flash and prayed to every entity ever known, hoping to come out. The five others waited in anxiety. For a couple minutes, nothing happened. Fear started growing within them.

"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!! WE KILLED ODD!!!!!!!!!" Yumi screamed.

Suddenly the elevator began going up. "Did someone follow us?" Jeremy wondered, "What if some officials are coming to inspect the Factory?" Ulrich feared. The elevator began coming down, and stopped outside the Supercomputer Room. The door opened and out came a purple creature…with a tail?

Jeremy, "Odd is that what you look like on Lyoko? Looks kinda strange. Like a big, purple…"

"Cat?" Odd finished, "Yeah I know."

Aelita, "Oh yeah, I forgot. Jeremy has never seen us in our Lyoko outfits."

Jeremy, "Odd where did you go?"

Odd, "You Translated me to the top of the elevator shaft. I appeared then suddenly fell all the way to the Scanner Room, where the elevator was. Luckily, cat's always land on their feet. I hit the up button on the external controls and jumped off of the top of the elevator when I reached the surface, before it came to a full stop. Then took it back down."

Yumi, "Hey Einstein, I think the calibration of that thing is a bit off."

Odd, "A LITTLE!!!! I was nearly killed!"

Jeremy, "Well you would just have materialized back to the Scanners."

Odd, "I still didn't like it."

Aelita, "Alright. Yumi, Ulrich and I are next." And the three went down as Jeremy recalibrated the Translator. Odd sulked in the corner, talking about crappy computers.

"Transfer Aelita, Ulrich, Yumi. Scanner Aelita, Ulrich, Yumi." Jeremy said regularly.

"Oh I miss how you used to say that." Aelita said from her Scanner. Jeremy turned a little red at that.

"Translate."Jeremy hit the enter button. Three flashes appeared just above their heads. And down fell the three. "Ulrich you're a samurai? And Yumi is a geisha? And Aelita you look…incredibly beautiful."

Aelita blushed as Jeremy walked over to her. Everyone rolled their eyes as Jeremy said he just wanted to look at her outfit instead of looking at her. _Is he ever going to tell her that he loves her?_ Everyone thought at once.

"William, you're up. And I made some modifications to your outfit for this occasion." Jeremy told.

As William was being Translated. Something appeared on the screen; Jeremy saw that it was downloading something very quickly. This strange program then suddenly disappeared as fast as it had appeared. Jeremy waved it off; sure that it was nothing important.

William appeared before them looking totally different. He had that dividing zigzag, with white and black on either side, on the front of an armor breastplate. He had a metal, silver, shoulder pad on his right shoulder (which is where he always leaned his blade on). He had spiked gauntlets on both of his lower arms (like the ones XANA gave him). He had white and black sleeves, his original boots, a red cloth belt, and some tribal symbols over his eyebrows.

"We have one more person to Translate now." Said Ulrich.

"Who? You're all done…" Jeremy wondered. Only to get five faces staring at him. "WHAT?! NO!!! I am not going in there. Remember what happened to me the last few times I tried."

"Well now Aelita is here, perfectly experienced, and no XANA to corrupt the system. What's there to worry about?" Odd pointed out.

"Just try it." William suggested.

"NO!" Jeremy.

"Would you do it for me Jeremy?" Aelita asked, giving him the pouty look. Everyone laughed at Jeremy's expression of _Oh how adorable!_

Jeremy, "Alright I'll do it for you. Aelita." And he went down to the Scanner.

"I'm ready." Jeremy screamed.

"Transfer Jeremy." "Wait, maybe this was a bad idea!" "Scanner Jeremy." "Stop stop stop. I remember a small problem I saw, could mess up the Translation!" "Nice try. TRANSLATE!!!!"

William, standing by the Supercomputer, "Uh, guys? We have a problem."

* * *

Hope you liked it.


	7. Complications

I do not own Code Lyoko, or any other references made or thought to have been made.

* * *

William, standing by the Supercomputer, "Uh, guys? We have a problem."

"WHAT HAPPENED?!?! HAS HE DISSAPPEARED?" Odd screamed in a panic.

"What? No! He's fine." Aelita assured her frantic friend.

"Then what in God's name are you talking about?" Odd demanded of William. Just then a flash went off.

William, "I'm talking about the giant blade that I am carrying on my shoulders. How am I going to take this to the party? Huh?"

"Well I thought about that and tweaked your program." Someone replied.

"Alright Aelita, but where is Jeremy anyways?" Odd asked.

"I'm not Aelita, and I'm right here."

Finally everyone looked at the Translated Jeremy.

"Oh my God." Ulrich said through a hanging jaw.

Jeremy stood before them with black boots, dark brown-black pants, a black shirt with a red stripe going straight down the middle, a flowing black cape reaching to the ground, a wizard's hat, a spiked glove on his left hand and a robotic glove on his right hand. Instead of glasses he had a green glass screen over his eyes. But in his left hand he was holding a wooden staff, and at the top it separated into three prongs that bent inwards.

"I want a cape!" Odd complained.

"I like the hat." Ulrich commented.

"Nice glasses." Yumi joked.

"Cool staff." William pointed out.

"Does that cyber glove have a computer in it?" Aelita asked. Though everyone noticed how she was staring at how his shirt clung right to his, strangely different, buff body.

"Yeah it does. And the images appear on my glasses." Jeremy informed her, still staring at her suit as well.

"So what does the staff do?" Odd asked poking it.

"Don't know. Hold on." Jeremy closed his eyes and tightened his grip and the three prongs closed in on in each other. And when they opened, a ball of red energy floated in the middle of it.

"SWEET!" Odd screamed wanting to try it out.

"Jeremy. You said you had made some adjustments to our codes?" William reminded.

"Oh yes. Well," Jeremy starts typing one-handed on his computer and little screens popped up on his glasses. "William, your blade can retract back into the hilt. Leaving you with nothing really, sorry. But we don't exactly want to create a scene. You still got your armor! That's cool." Jeremy tried to cheer him up while the blade was still out. He tried to push up his glasses, but they didn't move in the first place.

"I knew you only did that to make yourself look smarter," Yumi said in the back.

"Right," Jeremy went on, "Ulrich, just don't pull your swords out of your pack; Odd, no shooting; Yumi, no throwing; and Aelita, no energy fields."

"And you, no red glowy thing in staff." Odd pointed out.

With Jeremy fixing that, Aelita stepped in front of the group. "Alright now remember. We tell no one where we got the suits, what the things are that come with them, or how we got them."

"Didn't you say that twice?" Ulrich asked.

"Doesn't matter. And most importantly. Especially for you Odd. After tonight, we come back here and change back to normal. And then we leave the Supercomputer off. FOREVER!" Ensuring that Odd, grumbling to himself, heard it.

"Alright enough about that. Let's get to the party!" Yumi screamed as they ran out. Jeremy downloading some things from the Supercomputer to his arm.


	8. Meeting Up

I do not own Code Lyoko, or any other references made or thought to have been made.

* * *

Walking towards the gymnasium, Aelita was scared that the would be asked to many questions; Jeremy was trying to comfort her, but to no success; Odd was giddy to show off his outfit (his tail wagging in glee); William was reminding Odd that he shouldn't wag a tail that is "supposed" to be fake; Yumi was just hoping that they would play some good music; and Ulrich was working on a plan that would solve all of his problems in one night, if he does everything correct.

"Well," Aelita went, "here we go." Grabbing Jeremy's hand, they walked up and gave Jim their entrance passes.

"ODD!!!!!!" Came a voice from behind the remaining group.

"HA! She made it." Odd said to himself. His date had arrived.

"You invited Sam? Why didn't you tall us?" Ulrich asked.

"Well, we were kinda busy with other matters." He replied.

"Here she comes." Yumi said, pointing at the oncoming figure.

Odd, walking up to her, cried, "Sam! I happy you could…wow." He whispered that end part.

The others looked at her in awe, "Wow…nice…costume."

"Thanks. Made it myself," said their dark and short haired, black friend. She was wearing tight all fur boots with straps to keep them on; fur short-shorts that almost looked like a thong; and a leather upper body shirt cut 3 in. above her belly button; she had gold painted wrist-guards, necklaces, and chain-headbands. But wrapped, from her left shoulder to her right hip was a long, plastic chain with a spiked ball at the end.

"I'm an Amazonian warrior," she told them, "complete with a meteor hammer." Showing off the chained ball. She looked back at them to see three male faces staring at her outfit, Odd was actually drooling.

"Boys," Sam said before grabbing Odd around his arm and dragged him in.

"You look great!" He blurted out eventually.

"Thanks," she replied with a giggle at the way that he came out of his daze. "And what are you a big, purple…"

"Cat? Yeah I know. But I thought it would be good for the costume contest." Odd finally noticed all the people staring at their costumes, nothing alike but incredible by themselves.

After watching them go in, Sissy walked up to William, Yumi, and Ulrich.

"Hello dear," said walking up to them. Ulrich groaned, thinking that Sissy would try to guilt trip him into taking her in. William turned to look at her with a smile on his face. She was dressed as a female demon.

"I thought we were supposed to wear costumes to this party. Not our normal outfit. Rather fitting though." Ulrich whispered into Yumi's ear. She laughed back a little too loud, Sissy turned to see herself being smirked at by the other two. She was about to say something back, but William walked up to her.

"Hello Sissy," William replied to her. Yumi and Ulrich were astounded that he would openly talk to Sissy, they thought he hated her and found her annoying. Just like the other five did. "Are you ready to go in?"

"WHAT!?" Ulrich, somewhat, screamed. Only to get hundreds of confused faces to look at him. He hid a red face by pretending to laugh quietly with his hands covering his face.

"You're going to the dance with Sissy?" asked a surprised Yumi, not quite as surprised as Ulrich. "Good for you. Enjoy your night." And she waved them goodbye as they went in.

"What is your problem?" Yumi then asked Ulrich.

"Nothing. Just very, VERY surprised." Ulrich straightened up and cleared his throat. "Are you ready to go in?" he asked Yumi, holding out his arm.

"Yeah mine as well get it over with. I hate coming to dances. Why did I even come?" She asked herself while wrapping her arm around Ulrich's. This made them both blush a little, which was kinda childish for their age, they both thought at the same time.

"Uh, you came because I asked you if you wanted to come to the dance with me." Ulrich replied.

"Oh yeah," she remembered, "if you ditch me to go do something else, I'm leaving. And then you'll have no one to dance with," she warned. They both knew that she wouldn't. They had both wanted to go to the dance together, but neither had the courage to ask the other. Until Odd gave Ulrich two tickets and shoved him into Yumi. And Yumi had been dreaming of dancing with Ulrich ever since, hoping that he would finally make a move or something. Ulrich had been planning his actions carefully since that day, and tonight he would finally do what he meant to do for so long. No matter what.

And so they, the remaining members of the group, went in to the party together. Little did they know that someone very dangerous was coming into it with them.


	9. Party Time

I do not own Code Lyoko. Or any other references made or thought to be made.

* * *

Once the group entered the party in their pairs, they were marveled at. People had barely tried to come up with a costume, some torn up shirts and face paint to look like a zombie; others bought costumes from stores like Hellboy and Van Helsing, but they didn't look that good; then there were the people that really worked on their outfits, zombies who looked ready to rip off your arm and eat it for lunch and werewolves that you would only see in the darkest parts of the forest. Jim was in his awesome disco outfit and Ms. Hertz was dressed in a casual witch outfit. But no matter how good any of those costumes looked, the group's costumes were by far the best. When the costume contest started, everyone was telling the group that they were going to win, but mostly they were surprised that Odd was honest about having the coolest looking outfit. As it went on, the final contestants were Aelita, Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi. And in the end, it tied up and Odd and Aelita split the prize. Luckily they had two 1st prize trophies. Then the dance actually started.

When the music started playing all the couples went to dance. The first song they played was "Boom Boom Pow" by the Black Eyed Peas. And the entire group was standing together celebrating the win.

"OH MY GOD!!! I love this song!!!" Aelita screamed.

"Seriously?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah!" she said, tugging on his arm, "Let's dance."

"I don't dance." He said as he was dragged way.

"Hey Odd?" Sam asked. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom, then I'll come back and you **better **be ready to dance." She ordered while giving him a glare.

"Oh don't worry." Odd said back to her, "Just hurry back, I love this song." He yelled to her before running into the crowd.

"Luckily, he's easy to find." Sam said to herself, walking to the bathroom.

"So…" Yumi said kicking her foot against the floor. Looking nervous about dancing but really nervous about dancing with Ulrich.

"So…what?" Ulrich replied confused. "We gonna dance or what?" He said with a smile and his hand extended.

Yumi suddenly smiled and grabbed his hand as he pulled her to the dance floor. While dancing they saw Jeremy and Aelita doing some kind of waltz dance to the song. It didn't seem fitting but their steps matched the music and they looked like they were having fun.

"Neither of them know any real dance moves." A voice called from behind them. Sam had caught up to Odd and they were dancing together. Odd had gotten taller, whether by himself or because of his outfit, and was now taller than Sam.

They kept dancing to "Down" by Jay Sean, "I Gotta Feeling" by the Black Eyed Peas, and "Sexy Chick" by Jason Guetta. During "Bad Touch" by Bloodhound Gang, Odd and Sam were grinding and Ulrich and Yumi caught them making out afterwards.

"Guess they are getting together." Ulrich guessed.

"If not, I don't know what they're doing." Aelita replied when they walked by.

Yumi had sat out for a few songs, looking tired. She was actually getting a bit angry that Ulrich wasn't doing anything. Then "Love Story" by Taylor Swift began, and Ulrich walked to Yumi with his hand out to her.

"I'm not sure I'm ready to dance again yet." She lied to him.

"Let's not pretend that you haven't already decided to dance with me and save us both some time." Ulrich accused, only to get a small frown from Yumi, but it quickly changed to a smile as she took his hand and walked to the floor.

_Alright, time to finally do it. I'm ready. _Ulrich thought to himself as he went over what he was going to say to her.


	10. I Need To Tell You

I don't own Code Lyoko, or any other references made or thought made.

* * *

Ulrich POV

As I heard "Love Story" come on, I realized that this was my chance. I got Yumi to dance with me for the slow-dance. _This is my chance, one shot. Now or never. Oh shut up and just do it you idiot…Am I seriously yelling at myself in my head?_ I shook the argument in my head away as we got to the dance floor. I wrapped my arms around Yumi's waist, to which she blushed, and she's wearing the make-up from her outfit that already made her look like she was bluffing, so she was REALLY blushing. Then she wrapped her arms around my neck, making me blush, but a little more noticeably. I pulled her closer to me, luckily my being in my Lyoko outfit made me tall enough to be eye-to-eye with her.

Jeremy POV

"Hey Aelita," getting the attention of the girl who's head was laying on my shoulder, which I will admit made me get a little red. "I think that tonight we may witness the ending of one of the greatest struggles in this school's history."

"What? What are you talking about?" She lifted her head and, with me pointing with my own head, got her to see Ulrich and Yumi dancing together. "Oh… I see." She said with her impish grin.

"Hey Jeremy!" Odd yelled to us as he and Sam passed us, "You see the two love birds?"

"That I do Odd, that I do."

"Think he'll tell her?"

"Definitely."

Yumi POV

I was ecstatic when Ulrich began dancing with me. I did blush when he pulled me closer to him than he normally would in such a situation.

_OH MY GOD!!! He's gonna do it! He's going to say it! Don't get ahead of yourself Yumi, wait for him to actually begin talking before you make assumptions._

Ulrich POV

"Yumi…" I said getting her attention. She seemed excited but calm, very unlike her. "I wanted to…uh…I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Yes?" She inquired.

"Well, I know we've talked about this…subject, multiple times."

"Yeah?" she was pushing me on.

_Just say it!!_

"You've talked to me about it, and I've talked to you about it a couple times. No, thousands of times."

"Would you mind telling me what this subject is?" She seemed confused, but I knew her well enough to know that she was faking it.

"Can you stop interrupting?"

"Sorry."

"I've wanted to tell you this, but something always seems to get in the way or something happens. And I wanted to say…"

"A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Someone screamed from the middle of the dance floor. Everyone started moving towards the scream. Me and Yumi stayed where we were, our arms still around each other, but staring at the source of the scream.

"Well speak of the devil…" I grumbled to myself. Someone has a fright and this ruins my plan. Probably Sissi spilling something on her dress. _Wait, that did sound like Sissi screaming. She was with William! Something may have happened._

I looked at Yumi; she looked at me with a fear that meant she probably had the same idea as me.

We began running for the source of the scream, which was the center of the dance floor, where Sissi probably chose to dance so everyone could see her. As we were running for the center, I saw Jeremy, Aelita, and Odd, pulling Sam with him, run in the same direction.

We reached the center of the gymnasium. The members of our group were by side, we were in the center ring and could see everything.

Sissi was on her butt 10 ft. from the center of the circle. But William was in the center and what was happening to him was what was horrifying.

William was on his knees and hands. He screaming at the top of his lungs and his eyes were closed in pain. But he was shaking like he was being electrocuted. As he was shaking, sparks were actually coming off of him, but the sparks then became small bolts of electricity that shot off of him and hit the closest thing. When it hit the floor it made a small explosion and if it hit someone, they went flying. Suddenly William was on his knees engulfed in electricity. We just stared at him in horror. The lightning coming off of him was pure black. Something was glowing on the back of his neck, something that was the color of lava, and the way William was screaming, it was probably as hot, and it was burning into the back of his neck.

Then it happened. William stiffened up and all the electricity moved back into his body. There was silence for a few seconds, but only a few. In an instant, the black lightning completely surrounded William and then shot into the air and hit the gym's ceiling. The lightning spread out along the ceiling until it was completely out of William. Then he collapsed and Sissi ran to him. Jeremy, Aelita, Odd, Yumi, and I stared at the ceiling, just like everyone else.

"But how…" Odd choked out.

The lightning was beginning to thin into lines.

"Dear God!" Jeremy said.

The lightning formed into three circles.

"It can't be…" Aelita whispered.

The circles moved into each other.

"We destroyed it…" Yumi said.

Three lines sprung out of the bottom, and one out of the top.

"He's back…" I said in a nearly inaudible voice.

X.A.N.A lives.


	11. The Battle of the Gymnasium

I do not own Code Lyoko or any other reference made or thought made.

* * *

Yumi POV

X.A.N.A. glowed on the ceiling of the gymnasium. Though it was made of black electricity, it had a white glow around it. Though it didn't move, the students could feel it looking at them. It seemed to scan all of them, but not finding the one it wanted.

After X.A.N.A. had appeared, Jeremy, Aelita, Ulrich, Odd, and I grabbed William and hid behind the snack tables out of sight by their enemy in the sky. Samantha had stayed with Sissi.

"How is this possible?" Odd whispered.

"We killed it, how is it back?" I asked quietly.

"It doesn't matter how," Ulrich said, "What matters now is that we deal with the situation."

"Ulrich is right." Jeremy agreed. "We need to get the students out of here before X.A.N.A. begins to attack while searching for us."

X.A.N.A. suddenly acted. Lightning shot from the center of the eye and struck the walls and floor and some even stopped in midair. The light grew so bright we had to cover our eyes. When we looked again there were monsters everywhere.

On the walls were the spider-drones that we faced in the Amazon base, hovering in the air were the spheres that were in the satellite base and along the walls were the humanoid-robots that we fought in Siberia. The spiders jumped on the grounded and shepherded the students toward the Siberian robots. They in turn scanned each student with a red light on their face; once it scanned a student a sphere would come and move them away.

"They're scanning the students trying to find us." Aelita said. Luckily the machines didn't think to look behind the table with cake and drinks.

"But at the cost of weakening X.A.N.A." Jeremy said, he was staring at X.A.N.A. in the air, the green visor in front of his eyes showing data tables and calculations. That thing is a working computer. I thought. Jeremy was also typing something into his robotic arm which had a small keyboard in it. "Whenever X.A.N.A. creates a monster," Jeremy started, "it depletes itself of energy to create it. But when it isn't making monsters, it's recharging."

"Way to go Einstein." Odd chirped behind us, he was helping William who was starting get up.

"But to get the energy it needed to make itself into the form that it's in now would mean that it was charging up for some time now. Maybe a day or two."

"The exact amount time that it's been since we reactivated the Supercomputer." Ulrich said.

"GUYS!" I screamed quietly. "We have to get everyone out of here so we can fight."

"Right," Jeremy said, "I got a plan…"

About three minutes later, Aelita and I were near the main exits, the machines were nearly done scanning all the people. Odd was still in our regular hiding spot. Jeremy, Ulrich, and William were about to jump out on the other side of the gym.

"Be safe Ulrich." I whispered to myself.

They jumped out. Jeremy began swinging his staff like a cave man and began crushing the spiders, Ulrich pulled out his swords and started cutting down the robots, and William had found a pole and was swing it like a bat and knocking down the spheres. Odd jumped up and began shooting his laser arrows at X.A.N.A.'s eye, drawing his attention. The other robots began moving towards the guys to fight back. Me and Aelita busted down the locked doors and got the kids to evacuate.

Once everyone was out, we ran towards the fight. Odd was shooting the spiders on the walls that were jumping everywhere waiting to find an opening to attack us, Aelita ran to help him, energy fields already in her hands. William and Ulrich were cutting the Siberian robots in half with their blades without getting hit by their lasers. I began helping Jeremy, who had summoned the red laser orb in his staff, shoot down the spheres which had become spike balls and were trying to hit our heads.

The fighting lasted maybe ten minutes before we killed them all.

"That can't have been it." William said.

"It wasn't." Odd said, pointing towards X.A.N.A.

X.A.N.A. was glowing a silvery-white color now, and it was looking right at us. More lightning shot from its center ring, and landed on the ground just beneath it. When the light dimmed, X.A.N.A. seemed to glow less and the rings came a little closer to each other. On the ground, though, were about twenty kankerlots, twenty bloks, and ten hornets in the air. They didn't move, and neither did we.

"Don't get hit." Ulrich warned.

"Most kills is the winner?" Odd said.

"Deal." William said. Then we charged. And lasers were flying everywhere.

Odd ran up ahead and fired his arrows at the ground and hit three kankerlots before he jumped into the air, dodging a few lasers, and landed on a blok, which began spinning with him firing at random. Aelita took to the air with her wings, weaving between the hornets causing them to fire uncontrollably to try and hit her. The hornets destroyed two of their own before deciding to chase after Aelita around the gym. Ulrich and William were back to back deflecting lasers that came at them from the bloks, some of the lasers they got to bounce back and hit a monster. Jeremy had just stabbed a blok with the bottom tip of his staff. He turned to find kankerlot about to shoot him before he dodge rolled to the left. After standing up, he swung his staff and hit the kankerlot like a golf ball and sent it into the opposite wall where it exploded. The blok Odd was on finally threw him off and we fly across the gym and crashed into Ulrich and William. While they were on the ground, another blok prepared to hit them with its freeze ray. A flying disc came flying through the air and cut right across its eye, causing it to explode instantly. Yumi was spinning like a ballerina while moving across the room, she was throwing her fans only a small distance to try and hit monsters, and this allowed them to return quickly for her to defend herself.

"This might take a while," Odd said as the three boys stood up. Odd raised his shield to block the attacks coming for the three. They had already been fighting for a while and they appeared to have done nothing to cause severe damage to the force fighting them. Odd let his shield down and the three hopped out and quickly took down the monsters that had surrounded them.

An explosion behind William made him turn to seem the remains of a kankerlot that were radiating pink energy. He looked up to see Aelita smile a moment before flying away from the hornets that had taken advantage of her pause to catch up to her. Two hornets flying close to each other were charging their lasers to attack, but they never got to fire those lasers as William swung his blade and sent a spinning disc of energy at them to take them out.

"I didn't know you could still do that." Jeremy said as me moved over to William after dodging some falling acid from a hornet before shooting It down with a laser from his staff.

"Neither did I until I actually tried to use it." William admitted sheepishly.

"Heads up!" Ulrich called to William and Jeremy. They turned a saw a blok firing lasers at him, but another blok near him had its face glowing orange. It began releasing fire rings at them. William and Jeremy rolled away, but the rings began a fire in the back of the gym. The rings began chasing Jeremy as he raced around the gym. He was forced to blast kankerlots that appeared in his way, but he was able to shoot them before they had enough time to fire back. The fires created by the rings began causing some problems, while many hit the stone wall and dissipated, some hit the cloth mats against the walls, setting them ablaze.

Aelita banked left and shot an energy field back at her pursuers who were getting better at predicting her moves and were getting close at hitting her with their attacks. Her field hit one, causing it to explode, and this explosion caused another to become disoriented and fall to the ground. This hornet crashed into a kankerlot causing them both to explode. Using this reprieve, began moving towards the blok firing at Jeremy. She created three smaller fields in her hand and focused on connecting the three with strings of energy to make a three point star. She grabbed the center and then began swinging her energy bolo in the air before throwing it at the blok. The spinning attack caught the blok and the three fields engulfed the blok and destroyed it.

Yumi and Odd were back to back now, and they were surrounded by kankerlots and had some hornets above them. They were forced to go on the defensive as the enemy numbers was too high to get in any attacks with making themselves vulnerable. Ulrich saw his friends in trouble.

Wondering if Jeremy had done more with the latest upgrades, Ulrich took a stance he hadn't used in a while, but one he had never forgotten.

"Triplicate!" Ulrich cried focusing on separating himself into three. He focused on the monsters in front of him and thought of seeing them from three different angles, three different set of eyes. After this he felt a ripple of energy move down his body as it felt like his arms were trying to separate farther than they actually could, but the feeling suddenly vanished. Ulrich could see through three different set of eyes, was thinking with three different minds and yet sharing the same thoughts. He looked to his left and right and looked at his two doppelgängers, figures he thought he'd never see again. They all smiled at each other. This process, that seemed to have taken a long time in his mind, had actually happened in only a few seconds. They then focused on their targets, the three able to figure out which monster the other two would be going for to ensure that they each had a different monster to attack.

"Well boys," Ulrich said.

"Let's…" Ulrich said.

"…go." Ulrich said. And with this they ran and began circling the monsters surrounding Odd and Yumi and cutting them down from behind. With the kankerlots distracted, Yumi and Odd began firing at the hornets that had begun shooting at the Ulriches.

William was doing well with taking down the bloks, the giant cubes defenseless against the boys giant blade. Jeremy saw a kankerlot silently moving up behind William without him noticing. Jeremy ran for William, but before he could call to him, the tiny roack-like creature fired a shot right at the middle of William's attack.

"ARGH!" William cried falling to the ground. Jeremy ran up and used the three prongs of his staff to grab the tiny monster and throw it at the blok that began moving towards the fallen William, causing them to both explode. Jeremy moved to William who was still writhing on the ground, warning Jeremy that something was wrong. While the lasers did cause damage to them, the pain should not be so severe. Another thing that worried Jeremy was that actually blood was welling up around the fist sized scorched hole in Williams back.

"Get over here guys!" Jeremy called. Ulrich reunited himself and moved to Jeremy with Yumi, and Odd and Aelita came up behind them and threw up a large enough shield to make them in a secure bubble that the few remaining monsters began firing at constantly.

"What happened to him?" Ulrich called as he looked at the wound on William, he never thought he could be this worried for the guy who had for so long tried to steal Yumi from him.

"He got hit by a kankerlot, but…" Jeremy started but didn't finish as his green visor began scanning the fallen ally.

"Monster attacks shouldn't be this effective even when we're in the real world," Yumi began, gathering some fallen napkins and water bottles from the destroyed party to tend to the injury. "Even when we got hit, all it would do was cause us to become like static; not suffer real injury."

"That was because back then you didn't have a virus that was blocking your connection to the Supercomputer." Jeremy answered to Yumi's confusion.

"What? What are you talking about Jeremy?" Aelita asked as she continued to hold up the shield with relative ease.

"From my scans of William and a general scan of the rest of us, X.A.N.A. has damaged our connection to the Supercomputer, causing us to suffer from the attacks as if we weren't in our avatars. And because of this all our injuries will be as real as anything." Jeremy said with fear and worry in his voice. "I can still get a reading on life points, but now they have become our actual 'life' points, and William just lost 15 of his with that attack from the kankerlot, but that seems enough to cause severe physical pain."

"Jeremy?" Odd called his voiced filled with terror, "What happens then if we lose all of our life points?"

Jeremy was silent for a moment as all his friends stared at him as his next few words could quite possibly be the dictation of their short and grim future.

"Where I thought it would simply mean that you'd return to the Supercomputer, I'm now sure that loss of all of our life points will mean that we'd disapp…" Jeremy stopped himself, he hated to say that they'd _disappear_, so he decided to use the true term that they needed to hear, "We'll be _killed_ if we get hit too many times."


End file.
